bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 7: Missing Teddy Bear
Chapter 7: Missing Teddy Bear After the singing was done, the Winter Festival was over and it was time for everyone to go home. Ryder and the PAW Patrol then went over to Mayor Goodway, and told her goodbye. "You're welcome, Ryder. Thank you and the PAW Patrol for such a wonderful experience!" Mayor Goodway replied kindly. "No problem, Mayor Goodway! Whenever you need us, just yelp for help!" Ryder responded before he and the pups got into their rigs and drove back to The Lookout. Once they arrived and parked their vehicles, the pups and Ryder headed back inside The Lookout. Suddenly, Rubble got an idea. "Hey Ryder, is it okay if I go help put away the Winter Festival stuff?" Rubble asked nervously. He wanted to help out, but didn't want to just go down to help uninvited and appear rude. "Of course, Rubble. However, I think you should have a pup go with you. Ask and see if anyone wants to come along," Ryder replied with a smile. Rubble nodded his head and went to go ask the other pups. Suddenly, he heard noise coming from outside. Rubble decided to investigate. "Where is it? I know it was here before! Why can't I find it?!" Marshall cried out as Rubble walked over to the fire truck, seeing the Dalmatian searching for something. Marshall then got out of his fire truck and went over to Rubble. "Rubble, have you seen my teddy bear anywhere? I know Ryder put it in my fire truck, but I can't find it!" Marshall explained. "I'm sorry Marshall, I haven't seen it. Maybe it's somewhere back at the Winter Festival. I was just going to go down to City Hall to help clean up!" Rubble replied. Marshall thought it was a good idea, and went with Rubble. Once the pups got to City Hall, they decided to help clean up. While they did that, they also looked for Marshall's teddy bear. However, as the night continued, the pups couldn't find the teddy bear. Rubble and Marshall also asked anyone else who was putting things away, but nobody had seen Marshall's teddy bear. Sadly, by the end of the clean up, Marshall's teddy bear was still missing. Marshall and Rubble decided to head back to The Lookout, and as they walked, Marshall called Ryder to let him know what was going on. "Hello, Ryder here!" Ryder said answering his pup pad, which was now showing Marshall. "Hi Ryder, Rubble and I are on our way back to The Lookout," Marshall said before he started to whine. "Thanks for letting me know. Wait, Marshall, what's wrong?" Ryder replied, noticing the sad look on Marshall's face. "I'm so sorry, Ryder! I lost my teddy bear! I've looked everywhere and can't find it! It's not in my fire truck, at City Hall, and nobody has seen it! I'm so sorry!" Marshall explained, with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry, Marshall! We'll find it! Once you and Rubble get back to The Lookout, we'll all help look for it!" Ryder replied. "Thank you Ryder. I'm sorry," Marshall responded before the pup pad screen went blank, and Marshall ended the call. "Oh no. Poor Marshall! How could this have happened?" Ryder said to himself, feeling sorry for the Dalmatian pup. Next Chapter: Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 8: Finding and Returning